


In the Snow

by thefriendlymushroom



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Jack Thompson Lives, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-agent carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlymushroom/pseuds/thefriendlymushroom
Summary: Your first snow day with Jack Thompson.
Relationships: Jack Thompson/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	In the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr: “jack thompson x reader please !! any plotline honestly, I just need more jack content :))”

You slowly stretched awake, the warmth of the body behind you threatening to lull you back to sleep. You peeked one eye open to see if there was enough of the morning left to cuddle with your husband, but your gaze slid past the alarm clock on the bedside table to your bedroom window. Which was dusted with snow. You gasped awake, bolting upright.

Snow!

Jack grunted and rolled over, not a morning person in the slightest. “Whatever it is, Y/N,” he groaned, “it’s too early.”

You repeatedly pushed on his shoulder to get him awake. “But, Jack, it’s _snowing_!”

He rolled over to face you, squinting up at you against the bright morning light. “What are you, five?” But the soft smile on his face told you he was only teasing.

“It hardly ever snows where I’m from, so forgive me for being excited,” you smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss against his lips. Before you could move too far away, he pulled you in closer, threading the fingers of one hand through the hair at the nape of your neck. His other hand brushed your side until landing at your hip. Leaning over him with one arm on either side of his head, you allowed him to pull you closer, knowing what he had up his sleeve. “I know what you’re doing,” you said between kisses.

“Mhm?” he mumbled, barely pulling away from your lips.

“You’re trying…” _Kiss_. “To get me…” _Kiss._ “To lay back down so I won’t…” _Kiss_. “Go out and…” _Kiss_. “Play in the snow like some—mm…” _Kiss_. “little kid.”

“You think so little of me?” He pulled you even closer until you were flush against him and forced to lean against your elbows instead. His hand on your hip started to creep scandalously lower and lower. “ _Is it working?_ ” he whispered against the column of your throat.

You granted him a few more kisses before sliding out of his reach as he attempted to roll the two of you over. “Nope! I’ll go get your snow pants!” you called over your shoulder as you skipped out of the room. Your last glance at Jack was him running his fingers through his hair and flopping back onto the pillows. You giggled as you disappeared around the corner.

You weren’t cruel enough to not make Jack some coffee, so you set a pot to brew as you got dressed. You were mostly finished getting ready when Jack finally stumbled sleepily out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He sat down heavily at the table with his cup of coffee and began to drink it infuriatingly slow. Once you were dressed, you sat opposite him and slowly pushed his coat across the surface of the table.

Every inch you pushed it forward, he pushed it back.

Pushed forward and pushed back. Forward and back. Forward. Back. A silent tug of war.

Jack raised an eyebrow at you. “I _will_ go back to bed,” he warned as you pushed his coat across the table once more.

You narrowed your eyes at him but reluctantly pulled the coat back close to your chest. You crossed your arms over the fabric and rested your head on your forearms, staring innocently up at Jack. You knew he would be true to his word if you pushed too far so you would sit there silently. You could go outside on your own, but it wouldn’t be any fun by yourself. So you would sit. And wait.

Eventually, he finished his cup of coffee and finally shrugged his coat on. You tried not to bounce with excitement as he laced his boots. The instant the final knot was finished, you pulled him by the arm out the door and into the snow.

You first roped Jack into helping you build a snowman, topping it off with an old hat and scarf you found in your closet. You begged and pleaded until Jack brought out his camera and snapped a few photographs of you posed with your first-ever snowman, eager to send a few pictures home to your parents. You put some finishing touches on the snowman as Jack went back inside to return the camera.

You didn’t realize he had stepped back outside until a snowball hit the side of your head. You gasped dramatically and slowly turned to find Jack grinning at you from the front stoop. You ducked behind a tree as he knelt to form another snowball, taking cover just in time for the snowball to explode against the side of the tree. You formed and threw a few snowballs of your own, but most of them went disappointingly wide. Jack’s aim was far superior, forcing you to remain sheltered behind the tree.

After a few rounds, you finally found the courage to step out into the open. You threw a snowball across the yard and jumped gleefully when it nailed Jack right in the side. But Jack cried out, clutching his ribcage as he hunched over in pain and— _how could you be so stupid?_ His gunshot wound—though mostly healed—was still sore and caused him pain when he moved or pressed on it too much and _you just drilled him right in the center of it_. “Jack, oh my god, I’m so sorry!” you cried as you ran across the snow-covered grass to reach him. “Are you okay? Did I cause it to tear open again?” But Jack wasn’t listening.

You squealed when he grabbed you by the waist and swung you around. “Gotcha,” he said in your ear. Before you could even process what was happening, snow was being shoved down the collar of your winter coat and you screamed.

“Jack Thompson, that’s so not fair!”

“They say all’s fair in love and war and this, love, is an all-out war.”

Still not letting you escape his grasp, he began tickling your sides until you threw your hands up in surrender. “I give up, I give up!” Thankfully, he stopped tickling you and let his hands move to rest on your hips. Yours settled on his shoulders and the two of you swayed happily under the drifting snow. You gazed up at the snow, unable to get enough of watching the snowflakes fall from the sky and Jack couldn’t get enough of watching your amazement. Your face heated when you caught him staring at you. “C-Can we make snow angels now?” you asked.

“Sweetheart, you’re shivering,” he answered, pressing a warm hand against your cold cheek. It wasn’t until then that you realized your teeth were chattering.

“Just one?” you pleaded.

“The snow will be here tomorrow. Let’s get you inside before you freeze to death.”

* * *

You were cuddled against Jack on the couch he pulled close to the fireplace, a mug of hot chocolate warming your fingers and your favorite radio show playing softly from the corner of the room. “You know,” you said after several peaceful moments of gentle quiet, “I think you only agreed to go out in the snow with me so you could get me to cuddle with you by the fire.”

“And it worked, didn’t it?”

“You could have just asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me and send me requests on my tumblr @kaylaxwrites!


End file.
